


【P4/主花】红豆年糕汤(下)

by agustarstar



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustarstar/pseuds/agustarstar





	【P4/主花】红豆年糕汤(下)

【红豆年糕汤‧下】  
阳介并没有太多的口交经验，至少没有悠对他做得多。他愿意为悠口交是因为他喜欢对方，想让对方舒服，而不是喜欢舔那个地方。说实话，一个正常的男人怎么可能喜欢舔别人的那东西？然而，想起悠能够很陶醉地为自己做同样的事情，他难免心情复杂。会讲这种事情的书本漫画成人影片之类的资料他偷偷找来看过，毫无成效。有人说像舔冰棒那样舔就好了，但味道完全不像，简直欺诈！  
性器的顶端抵住他的舌头，立刻流出黏糊糊的东西。用舌尖舔一下就会觉得咸咸的，还有点发苦，难吃得要死。他必须忍受。只要不用解释不必直面恋人目光，他就不会羞愧致死，哪怕努力舔舐也不要紧。是不是只要含到更深的地方就能避免对味觉的折磨？他试着将恋人的欲望引向更深的地方，却发现这个被他反复挤压的东西忽然又胀大一圈。哪怕他想停下来，仿佛坚不可摧的勃起也在向里面滑动，连喉咙都被慢慢撑开。他嘴里又湿又热，唾液混合着性器的分泌物，浓稠的味道仿佛牢牢黏住了他的舌头和喉咙。头晕晕的，几乎喘不上气了。他用手握住尚未被吞入的根部来回摩擦，嘴唇和舌头拼命蠕动，试图让射精早些到来，缓解他的窘境。  
再忍耐一下，再忍耐一下。  
悠的喘息缓解了他快要无法呼吸的痛苦。听着恋人动情的急促喘息，他的身体深处仿佛也被注入氧气，下半身开始产生反应。性器紧贴口腔黏膜，他能够充分感受到恋人的器官从里面开始荡漾。那种兴奋的冲动无与伦比，甚至冲破肉体直抵大脑，令他尝到比体液更加浓郁的爱意。泪水溢出来了，从嘴唇到喉咙剧烈颤抖，渐渐兴奋起来的身体难以自控地扭动着。第一次，阳介彻底品味到口交的快乐。没过多久，悠在他的喉咙深处尽情释放。以前他咽下精液仅仅为了避免呛到，而现在是因为他心甘情愿地这样做。黏稠的液体慢慢淌过喉咙，就像吞下那让他又爱又恨的红豆汤一样，乳白的年糕暖暖软软，是卡住喉管都要咽下的美味，纵然有窒息的风险也无法阻止他。悠给他的东西，无论是红豆汤，还是涌现的欲望，他全部欣然收下，宛若孩子品尝糖果的甘甜。  
被恋人气息渗透的感觉令他下身发热。同样的东西，也曾以同样激烈的喷射渗入腹中。然而喉咙的感知比内脏更为敏锐，清晰地唤醒藏在身体深处的渴望。想要拥抱，想要接吻，想被贯穿，想被顶到那个令他忘却一切的敏感部位。  
不妙，好想做啊。  
慢慢吐出恋人释放过的欲望，舌头仿佛遵循本能一般的卷走最后将他们连在一起的莹白水线。嘴里莫名的空虚感和双腿之间难以言喻的焦灼令他产生短暂的失神。悠好像对他说了什么，声音温柔，入耳便朦胧起来。他就这样茫然地与恋人对视，直到一双手探入他的衣襟，指尖按住他微微膨起的乳头，戳刺的尖锐快感才让他猛地惊醒。  
糟糕！  
他根本没想到事情居然会发展到这一步啊！就算给他一百张嘴他也解释不清啊！无论怎么看怎么想，结论都会变成“花村阳介精虫上脑居然趁恋人睡着偷袭对方”的糟糕情况啊！但八百万神明在上，他最开始真没有那种不良居心啊！  
尚未意识到的时候还好，等他想明白之后，瞬间就想用被子把自己严严实实裹住再缩成一团死死捂住脸。不行，一辈子没脸见人了啊啊啊啊！！！他觉得他从头到脚全部变成易燃易爆物，只要悠多看他一眼，下场绝对惨不忍睹。阳介拼命低头，试图用头顶来抵御对方一击致死的视线。可惜他不但下巴撞到恋人的手，还近距离看清自己胸口的突起。  
又红又肿！又红又肿！哪怕是只看过野生动物纪录片的孩子，也能辨认出这分明是发情了！  
“悠！悠！我觉得其中一定有什么误会……”  
阳介抬起头垂死挣扎般地辩解，却在看清对方面容的瞬间失语。心脏先是停跳一拍，随即剧烈跃动起来。他知道悠长得很漂亮。俗话说女人被爱情滋润后会容光焕发，而悠现在的样子比他见过的美女更加明艳动人，简直像天使降临一样闪烁着耀眼光芒。可他知道这家伙绝对不是天使，因为天使才不会抓住他的乳头不放。  
“我觉得阳介一定误会了什么。”拥有天使脸孔的家伙微笑着说，“人熬夜之后，由于神经的负荷加大，所以反而更容易亢奋。本来想着先好好休息，暂时用阳介的味道安抚一下自己，明天再和你亲热。不过，被阳介的气息包裹，会硬起来就像条件反射一样正常。刚巧阳介也有这方面的意图，看来我们现在就可以做两厢情愿的美事。”  
可恶可恶可恶！这个变态为什么能用如此无辜的表情说出如此糟糕的话题啊可恶！我不愿意！不愿意！不！  
他觉得自己的内心就像个刚刚迈入青春期的少女一样尖叫着。但这种汹涌澎湃的反抗瞬间被恋人的牙齿咬碎了。悠咬住他胸前红肿的部位，舌尖在乳尖上快速律动，如同摩擦生火。灼烧感迅速钻入胸膛，害得心脏震到发痛，痛楚变为一根火线向下注射，滚烫的流动感使下身涨得难受。在不知是爽还是疼的刺激下，他想要推开罪魁祸首，触到肌肤的瞬间却转为搂抱。悠的身体依然有点凉，染着一层薄薄的汗水。忆起玄关处对方毫无掩饰的憔悴，胸口不由得升起一股柔软的怜爱之情。悠真的很在乎他。即使累得脚步不稳，也会记得给自己买喜欢的热饮，也会渴望与自己做爱。他喜欢这样的悠，心灵和身体都喜欢，越来越喜欢。  
他的居家服和悠的衬衫，在拥抱和挨蹭中变得七零八落，暴露在外的肌肤远远超过了被遮掩的部分。阳介相当迷恋这种亲密的感觉，却并不满足于此。过往的经验使他渴望更深入更激烈的快乐，可他不好意思说出口。当他用眼角余光瞥见悠拉开他的床头柜抓出润滑液的时候，他满足似地吐出一口气，又忍不住默默吐槽这家伙竟然做得这么熟练，看都不看就能找对位置。  
“阳介……露出了看起来很痒的表情。”  
慢慢把他压倒在床上的悠歪着头说。他正欲还击，突然被后穴处的异动打了个措手不及。  
“是这里的原因吗？”  
恋人纤长有力的手指扒开不断收缩的入口，探究般专注的眼神像是要看透他一般。愣神片刻，阳介才弄明白对方在做什么，瞬间面红耳赤，气急败坏地喊道：“混蛋，不要掰开来看啊！”  
叫嚷的同时，他两条腿乱蹬，想给那个变态一点教训。不料对方以退为进，直接将涂满液体滑溜溜的手指送入他体内。后穴迫不及待地吞下那两根不速之客，他几乎能听见体内兴奋的摩擦声。很快，微微发冷的手指在腹腔搅动不停，强烈的异物感激起一股股令他汗毛倒竖般的刺激感。啊啊，没错，就是那里。当指尖勾到敏感点的时候，情欲的大门被狠狠撬开。抖得厉害的双唇和牙齿根本无法闭合，呻吟倾泻而出。若在平时，发出这样的声音会让他感到羞愧欲死，但现在他管不了那么多了。他喘息着喊叫着，沉浸在泛起的水雾里如入云端，快要飘起来了，快要飞起来了。口干舌燥，口干舌燥。不行，这样下去，他会渴死的。  
“那个……悠……我有点想……想接吻。”  
用嘶哑的声音断断续续地恳求。很快他就尝到了恋人柔软的嘴唇和火热灵活的舌头，湿乎乎的吻。然而体内的节奏戛然而止，空荡荡的失落感令他夹紧双腿发狂似地扭动起来。明明只差一点！只差一点就能高潮！他用力吻回去，把火热的身躯使劲抛向恋人。被衬衫纽扣刮到的乳头火辣辣地痛，稍微缓解了内脏的焦灼感。前面被抓住了。悠收回的手揉搓套弄他湿淋淋的性器，就像激烈缠绕他的舌头一样。吻到呼吸困难，可是还不够，还不够。脏腑纵深处不停发抖，乞求震天撼地的冲撞。  
碰到了。  
有什么硬硬的碰到了。  
阳介眼前的景物如同全部绘在一层薄纱上似的，若隐若现，飘忽不定。温温的泪水、唾液、汗水和体液把他们黏在一起，细致充分地纠缠着，仿佛生来如此。现在的他无比渴望结合的瞬间。没错，有什么东西的碰到了他的膝盖，又热又硬，往上移动。恋人再度勃起的性器往他大腿内侧绘出一道湿热的痕迹，烫得他全身发抖。  
“阳介……我要进去了。”  
悠的声音和身体也抖得厉害。湿漉漉的顶端在愈发敏感的入口磨来磨去，弄得他瘙痒难耐。  
“你、你这个大、大变、变态……居、居然这么快又……”  
阳介用最后的理智逞强道，软弱的身体却不再受大脑控制。手臂搂住悠的脖子，挺腰抬臀，双腿难以自抑地打开，一张一合的后穴不知廉耻地吮吸恋人勃然欲发的雄性器官。  
“因为忍了很久……我想要阳介，只想要阳介……”  
温柔的话语与强硬的侵入截然相反。悠撞到了他最有感觉的地方，一直撞到最里面。刹那间，感受快乐的神经全部汇集到下半身。就像小时候瞒着父母偷偷划火柴，嗤地一声，骤然引燃，脑髓白热。体内塞得满满的重量仿佛阻塞了呼吸，剧烈的情感在胸腹间澎湃。每一次的进出都会压向那个充满弹性的快感源泉，在内脏深处一跳一跳的，掀起波涛汹涌的欲望。愈发兴奋的他情不自禁地用嘴唇、舌头和腿脚缠住自己的恋人。夹紧的瞬间，脑海里泛出层层色泽艳丽的酥麻感。从脚踝到后背，他扭动着，滚动着，好像要掌握主导权反过来侵犯对方的性器一样迎合着，而他硬挺的器官也被恋人灵巧的手索取着揉搓着，直至腿脚发软也不想停止。  
声音，各种各样的声音，他曾经听到过的和他以为永远不会发出的声音。恋人发出的声音也令他惊讶。激动的、凶猛的喘息与喊叫，高昂或低沉的呻吟，情意绵绵的低语。大多数时候他们也不知道自己在说些什么，然而奇妙之处在于，另一方似乎能听懂其中表达的意思。拔出来的时候咻地一下收紧，插进去的时候响起润滑的摩擦声，激烈的抽插浸润着噗啾噗啾的水声，被手指勒紧的性器偶尔发出嗤嗤咕咕的低鸣，血液则在耳朵的毛细血管里轰隆隆地吵闹。阳介努力睁开眼睛注视近在咫尺的恋人，发现悠那双漂亮的瞳孔里真诚地映照出被压在身下的自己，近乎失神的表情好像非常幸福。  
啊啊，的确如此。  
身体紧密结合，全心全意的拥抱，他知道自己会迎来一场最棒的高潮，却还是低估了爆发的力量。他们一起射了，彼此缠绕的粗暴喷射感瞬间贯穿头颅。恋人注入的温热仿佛冲破肠壁疯狂上涌，连之前咽下的精液也烧了起来，从嘴灼烧到内脏深处，宛若融化殆尽的舒爽。  
“唔……啊……呼哈……”  
不知过了多久，阳介依然蜷缩在床上，发出意义不明的喘息和声音。他和悠做过很多次，但想这次一样做到差点失去意识的经验并不多。过于激烈的快感就像强台风登陆那样具有极强的破坏性，将体力和理智一起摧毁殆尽。现在的他完全没有羞愧欲死的余力，勉强拼凑出的思维也在念叨自己的恋人，责怪那个变态太变态了以至于把自己搞得也像个变态。  
“呜……居然肚子饿了……”  
生理本能促使他从床上爬起来，不怎么听使唤的身体让他预见到明天必定腰酸背痛的悲惨命运。没等他踩到地上，身边的人就把那罐尚未完全褪去余温的红豆汤塞进他手里。  
“喝点吧，补充体力。”  
混蛋！谁能告诉我为什么这个光着屁股露着大象的家伙还能以饮料广告男主角般清新爽朗的微笑把易拉罐递到我手里啊！  
休息过一段时间，他总算恢复了少许吐槽的力气。  
把手里的热饮当成对方的替代品，阳介恶狠狠地扯掉拉环，张大嘴巴，握住罐身旋转180度。结果大大出乎他的意料——居然连一滴汁也没流下来！夸张地甩动手臂，用力向下摇晃，内容物咕噜咕噜响了几声，可就是什么都不出来。  
“出不来，你试试吧。”  
他沮丧地说，把罐子塞回给悠。  
悠接过打开的易拉罐，想也没想就抵在唇上。右手手腕上扬，使罐身倾斜大约60度角，轻松地倒出一口并咀嚼起来。  
“我试过了，能出来。看你的肚子也饿了，一起吃一些吧？”  
忽然之间，阳介产生一种强烈的即视感，仿佛这件事情是若干年前某一幕的完美重演。  
“等、等一下，接下来你不会是要亲我吧？”  
“不久前阳介邀请我吻过你了，现在还想要吗？”  
悠认真地问，眼睛里闪动着跃跃欲试的光芒。  
“不不不不不不完全不想！你离我远点，我要吃东西！”  
一把夺回红豆汤的罐子，他冲着恋人吼道。经过悠运气的加持，等热饮再到他手里的时候，总算能够顺利地大快朵颐了。  
“被阳介这样一说，我也想起来了。确实很像我们高中时候的事情呢，在车站避雨的那一次。不过，有一点完全不同。”  
忙着吃东西的阳介没理对方，直到悠说出致命的台词。  
“我比那时候更喜欢阳介了。”  
尽管他也抱着与恋人同样的心情，但听到对方如此率直地说出口，还是被吓得一下子喷出了嘴里含着的东西。  
当然，此时的阳介并未意识到，这段经历与回忆的不同之处远远不止于此。譬如，以后他再买红豆汤，把年糕嚼碎了往喉咙里咽的时候……嗯，不可说，不可说。

【END】


End file.
